Many types of electronic devices exist today that utilize a user interface that is viewed on a display, such as a liquid crystal display. A user typically interacts with the user interface using an input device that is mechanically actuated (e.g., by buttons or keys) or electronically activated (e.g., using a touch-sensitive screen). The user may view content, such as text and graphics, on the display, and interact with the content using the input device. For instance, a user could choose to issue a command, make a selection, or move a cursor within the bounds of the user interface. Touch-sensitive displays are becoming an increasingly popular option for many electronic devices due to the improved marketability and ease of use of such displays.
Oftentimes, electronic devices employ a series of privacy and security measures to protect information stored locally on, or accessible by, the electronic devices. For example, an electronic device (e.g., a mobile phone, tablet, or personal computer) may be configured to prompt the user to enter a password or have a fingerprint scanned before allowing the user to fully utilize the electronic device.
Fingerprint sensors, however, have traditionally been located in specific locations. For example, the fingerprint sensors on an iPhone® 6 and a Samsung Galaxy S6® are located below touch-sensitive buttons that are offset from the display. Fingerprint sensors are often located below a dedicated button due to design limitations of the display assembly as a whole and structural constraints of other internal components (e.g., the display panel and touch circuitry).